Death to a Demon
by Anies2012
Summary: Mana was a murderer, she killed countless demon families, and never got caught. But she was a legend, a role model, and now... she was nothing... OCx? maybe some OCC here and there
1. I'm Going For A Visit

I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I made, I'm a newbie at this so pls. Be gentle with the critisicmthank you J

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho

Enjoy!

-Anies2012 over and out

**Chapter 1: "I'm Going For A Visit"**

**St. Petersburg, Russia 4:36 am**

_Clank clank clank_

Black booted feet made an audible echo through out the hallways of St. Petersburge, Russia, division S5, making it feel like the air could suffocate you at any moment from the silence.

_Silence_

Complete and utter silence. It was not natural at all. This silence usually ment that someone had died, or something big was about to happen. And neither one of them pleased her. Making her suddenly feel lucky that sounds of shuffling feet and wispering screams where heard just ahead of her.

She silently made her way towards a pair of double doors that weighed more than 2,000 kilograms, but was easily pushed open by the woman walking with such grace and beauty.

The creaking of the door imedietly made all the demons and faerie girls freeze and stop what they where doing. Her peircing red eyes surveyd the group with a stern look on her, she stoped at a faerie girl with pastel green hair and big orange eyes. Suddenly a smooth yet stern voice came from the woman, "Where can I find Natsume Konji," it didnt really sound like a question more like a statment in the least.

"Um M-Ms. Mana, w-what are you d-doing here?" asked the girl with a weak voice

"Answere the question whelp." The woman now known as Mana said with a stern voice, making the faerie girl whimper with fright

"S-She is in her o-office m-miss" the girl answered with her voice weakening

"And where can I find her office?" Mana asked her voice kinder and her face softer

"Over there ma'm," her voice slightly more confident than befor, "by the bookshelf,"

"Thank you for your cooperation, you may now continue with your work... all of may"

The demons and faerie girls slowly continued with their work, while she made her way towards a door with a plack saying 'Natsume Konji, spirit world travel agent.'

She was about to open the door when an ogre came bursting out, followed by a, "You stupid imbecile! If your going to mess up! Than get a diffrent job you twit!"

Amusement showed in the eyes of Mana, making her chuckle at the karura's antics. Making her way in the office, the first thing she saw was the paper scatterd all over the floor and the karura picking them mumbling 'I shoudn't have given an ogre a karura's job' or ' this'll take for ever.' Amusment flashed in the eyes of Mana, "Well now Natsume, thats the sixth one this week. What ever will I do with you?" she said startling the karura.

"Ahhhh! Miss Mana ! What are you doiung here!?"

"I'm here with my bussness, which somehow involves you and your skill," Mana explained gesturing to the plack on her door

"Oh, yes, well please take a seat while I tidy up here,"

"Alright Natsume I'll be over there" she answered making her way to an empty chair

**A Few Minutes After;**

"Alright, what bussness do you have mith me ma'm?" Natsume questioned

"I'm going to leave for a few years," Mana bluntly replied

"Oh, alright, your going to lea...YOUR GOING TO LEAVE?! WHAT ABOUT HERE! WHOSE GOING TO LOOK AFTER DIVISION S5?"

"Calm down, thats why I need your help with the leaving part," Mana said calmly

"OK, then what about the 'whose taking care of division S5' part?"

"Amaterasu will,"

"Amaterasu? Are you sure? She not exactly the kindest person here,"

"So am I, Natsume, so am I"

"Alright ma'm, would you like a portal readied or a plane ticket?"

"A plane ticket,"

"Alright, where are you going exacly?" questioned Natsume

"I'll be going to, Tokyo, Japan"

"Why are you going to to Tokyo in the first place ma'm?"

"My cousin recntly aquired a spirit detective you see, I'd like to test his skills to make sure that he wont turn out to be like the last one he had"

"Is that so? Well than what would be his name?'

"His name is Yusuke Uramesh, 14 years old, spiritually-endowed human, level of power: S-class demon" A thoughtfull look graced itself on Mana's face, "Interesting..."

"He seems quite strong if you ask me,"

"Yes he does seem strong doesn't he?" she mumbled to her self only "Well, anyway wheres my ticket Natsume?"

"Oh right here ma'm your flight will be scheduled at 4 am tomorow" Natsume replied giving her the ticket

"Thank you Natsume" Mana said giving the karura a small smile while walking out of the office and into the dimlitted hallway, "This will be intresting indeed Koenma, very intresting"

_Clank clank clank_

Thank you, for reading J Oh, and just so you know all the conversations here where in Russian.

Karura= an eagle hybrid human


	2. Get Ready For A Test

**Chapter 1: "Get Ready For A Test"**

**_Mina's POV_**

**Pulkovo Airport, St. Petersburg 3:47 am;**

As the clanking of my personalized black combat boots resounded through the almost empty halls of Pulkovo Airport, I was going through the files that a 'friend' of mine where able to get for me from the Moscow division S9 archives. Looking through it all. It really surprised me that Yusuke Urameshi was able to befriend two demons,

and human with high Spirit Awareness. "Hm, Shuichi Minamino, and Kazuma Kuwabara. Huh? Yoko? Hm... Interesting a fox demon, inside of a human body" a thoughtful look spread across my face, "I think I'll test you as well, Shuichi Minamori"

_''All passenger boarding the 4 am plane please board now thank you''_

"Hm, might aswell be going I wouldn't want to miss my flight,"

"Excuse me ma'm, ma'm! MA'M!"

"Yes? Do you need something?" I ask a bit pissed that my peace and quiet was inerupted by this imbecile

"Oh not really I have a question for you"

"Yes, and what would that be?" I said my eye twitching from irritation

_'Come on now, I have a plane to catch!' _

"Yes well... um.. it's just that... um..well... will you go out with me?!"

_'Well that excelated quickly'_ I thought my eyes wide

When I finally get my composure back I reply with a bored tone, "I'll go out with you when your 4,691 years old, kid"

When I was about to turn away a hand caught my wrist followed by a sinister reply, "Oh but I'm already 5,176, you should have offered me that offer 495 years ago,"

He tightened his grip around my wrist making me wince in surprise. When I turn around the first thing I see is it's black beadie eyes than it's thousand of legs than the centipede arm around my wrist _'Samebito!' _

"Are you scared little girls?' He cooed in my ear seductively

I scowl at him, "Like I'd be afraid of you dimwitt" suddenly black light engulfs me, "cause you should be afraid of me" I say when the light fades

"Yo-Your a Shi-Enigmono!" He screams

"You can say that, you'll be dead anyway when I'm done with you" I giving him a sadistic grin

"No no, please! I promise I willl never do it again!"

"I'm a Shi-Enigmono hon, I dont show mercy,"

"NO!" with those as his final words, I brought out a blood red sword with a dark glow to it.

"Devils Claw!" I stood ready to strike. I lunged forward, with incredible speed thank to my demon DNA and sliced his head of cleanly. "Nighty night hon," I whisper sheathing my sword.

I glance at my poocket checking the time, 3:58 am! _'OH MY DEMON DNA! I GOT TWO MINUTES!'_ I dashed out of the crime scene quickley transforming back to my 'human' form than quickley caught up to the terminal.

When I found my seat, I was seated beside a guy who smelled alot like liqore. He had blue hair and a mohak, he was also really well built, but what really got me was his spirate energy it kept on rising when he drank from his bottle... 'WHEN HE DRANK FROM HE'S BOTTLE! He must be one of those people who know the technique Sui Ken,' He looks over at me giving me a quick wave and smile, which I return with a quick smile, "So, why are you going to Japan, kid?"

I glance over to him with a grin on my face, "I'm here to visit my cousin! Ko-Kozumi" I grin try to hide my mistake.

"Is that so, I'm here because my friends asked for a favor,"

"Oh really than what would that favor?" I ask genuily curious

He glanced overs at me giving me a cheeky grin, "It's a secret" he sang

I pretend to pout, "Aww, cm'on please," I give him the puppy dog eyes

"Hhahaha, sorry kid no can do I swore never to tell" he smiles

I smile a true genuin smile at him, "Your a very honorable man you know that?'

He blinks at me a few times, "Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes people dont keep there promises when a kid asks them. Even if I'm a kid, you still didn't say anything. Thats why your honorable" I say turning to the window while closing my eyes.

"Thanks kid, that means alot,"

"Don't mention it" I give a small smile

**_A Few Minutes Till Landing,_**

"Kid, kid, kid! Make up where about to land" someone screamed whispered in my ear

"Five more minutes please," I mumbled

"Suit yourself than," some one said beside me, "I'll just tell your cuz that you went New Zealand,"

My eyes snapped open, "NO! I'm awake!" I screamed-ish remembering what happpened in New Zealand...

I looked to my right and saw a laughing man on the ground, "Whats so funny?"

"You...you are.." he said wheezing on the floor

"Huh?" I asked completely stupified

"Look at your hair..." he pointed at my head

I grabed the mirror in my pocket and looked at my hair, what I saw horified me. My black and white hair stood in odd angles and my bangs where sleaked back to my nape. "Oh my demon DNA," I mumbled wide eyed

"What did you say?" asked the blue haired stranger

"Huh?" I asked mystified until I remember what I said, "Oh! Thats just stuff me and my family say you know, families right?" I say trying to cover it up

"Hm your right me and my family say stuff like 'Holy fire demon' or something like that,"

"Oh yeah I didn't catch your name now did I?" I say trying to change the topic

"Oh yeah! My names Chu!" he says cheerily sticking out his hand

"My names Amami Mana! nice to meet ya!" I reply shaking his hand

"Well Mana, it's been a great ride with you and all, but, I must be going know." He said with a slight frown playing on his face

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you Chu, I hope we'll see each other again." I say giving him a reasuring smile

"Yeah I hope so to Mana, I hope so to," he says walking away

I watch him disapear through the crowd, than start running to in the other direction completly, "Get ready Urameshi Yusuke, cause this test is one you can't fail," I say with a slight smirk

Thank you, for reading I really appriceate it J Till next time folks ;D

-Anies2012 out


	3. Stalker, Ninja, or All Of The Above

** Chapter 3: "Stalker, Ninja, Or All Of The Above?"**

**Tokyo Japan, Spirit World 1:24 pm;**

As I made my way towards the office of Koenma, I kept of recieving stare's of both bewilderment, and recognition from the local faerie girls and demons.

Not much had change since the last time I came to visit Uncle Enma, it's still the same old boring building. Nothing like the one I have back in Russia, I picked every single piece of furniture and paint used for the wall.

Ok getting of track here back to while I was walking towards Koenma's office. Ok, when I made to the door, I could here screaming and things falling, _'Ah Koenma, you still have that horrible temper, you had when we where younger,' _I chukled at the thought of me and my younger years with Koenma. I walked in the office to see Koenma grumbling about certain I rather not tell you for the sake of my reputation.

Koenma not noticing my presence continued with his stamping, until suddenly a devilish grin spread across my face add by the mischevouse glint in my red and white eyes when I remembered a little detail I found out about Koenma when we where little.

Suddenly a little yellow light forms itself on the palm of my hand, the light slowly fades while I take a little glance Koenma who by the way still hasn't noticed me, rolling my eyes at his antics I looked at my hand to see a small spider crawling around. I let the spider on the floor letting it crawl towards the desk of Koenma.

I slowly made my way towards the corner of the office, watching the spider crawl on the desk, making it's way to Koenma and then...

"SP-SP-SPIDER!" he yelled running towards the door, which by the way I so expertly looked from the outside, he cotinued to run trying to find an escape of some sort. While me on the other handm, was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

After about an hour if this, I grew tired of it and let the spider vanishthan teleported myself to the outside of the door and unlocked it, when I opened the door I was glomped with a fearsome hug even an anaconda would be put to shame,

"M-Ma-chan~! I was so scared!" I looked down to see a over dramatic Koenma in his todler form hanging on my waist, "Aww~ it's ok Ko-kun I'm here now aren't I?" I cooed to him in false sympathy (I'm more amused than sympathetic right now)

"Ma-chan? Can you stay here for awhile" he asks his eyes big like a little puppy dog

"Sure Ko-kun," I say with a smile

"Yay!" he shouts dragging me away to who knows where

**A Few Minutes Later;**

As I ran towards an old warehouse, I kept my eyes trained on the upcoming warehouse.

I arrived minutes after looking through a window on the far corner hiding my sent and spirit energy, while looking at the battle at hand

I watched at Yusuke strugled through his bonds made by the Jagen of Hiei the ice and fire demon.

"With curse of so many Jagens, even you can't escape!" Hiei shouted with delight, "I shall repay you for what I've sufferd just now!" He continued

Hiei lunged forward hiting Yusuke with uncontrolable speed and strength, "Now do you understand the defference between our powers?" Hiei said unsheathing his blade, "To show my respects I'll give you a clean death," he said preparing to cut, Yusuke clese his eyes while I prepare to take the blow, but before I was even able to move some one else took it.

"W-What?!" Yusuke stutters

"Kurama you...?!" the red head known as Kurama looks at Hiei, " What is the meaning of this...?!" Hiei shouts befor being splashed on the eyes with blood, "Gwah! My eye!" Hiei screams in pain

"The curse is gone..?" Yusuke questions in bewilderment

"The Jagens on his body are just decoration, the true source of power is the on his forehead?" Kurama explains, "I came to repay for last time," he says "As for the girl leave her to me..."

"You idiot! Don't move your injured!'

"Heh, I'm a demon, I wont kick the bucket that easily," he reasures Yusuke

"Kurama..." Yusuke trailed off

"Kurama! How dare you! I won't spare you, I'll kill you!" Hiei threatend, I looked towards Kurama taking in what he looks like, than at Yusuke and last at Hiei. They all looke around fourteen or so, well except Hiei that is, "Hm, maybe I should change my apearance to a fourteen year old aswell...I'll blend in more," I reasond to myself.

I closed my eyes letting the feeling of slight pain thats both soothing and yet painful take over my senses. The feeling soon disapeared, as I slowly opened my eyes to see my body of a fourteen year old, my hair slightly longer but still the old black and white stricks on them, my eyes still red and white my nose a bit pointy. The clothes I wore consists of a midrif shirt with a fishnet as an under shirt, shorts up to my mid thigh, and sneakers. As I looked at the mirror I couldn't help but think, _'I looked good'_

Turning back my attention to the fight I couldn't help but be amazed as the spirit gun shot the forlorn mirror bouncing of and hitting Hiei square on the back

"I finally finished you of, hehe that was tough," I let out a sigh of relief as Yusuke stood up and made his way towards the three on the other side of the warehouse

"Don't worry the antidotes working she'll be fine," a girl with bubblegum blue hair and pink eyes reasured Yusuke, _'Heh well you look at that he actualy beat a level D demon at such a young age, this boy has potential' _I thought with a smile

"Kurama are you okay?" Yusuke asked worry laced on his voice, "I'm so sorry..." his voice faltered

"Don't worry it wasn't fatal, being as old as I am, I wont die," Kurama replied with a smile

"Oh but your so bad! Yusuke, why didn't you tell me about that tactic? It was pure genius!" Pinky asked with glee

"Oh that wasn't a tactic that my friend is called 'dumb luck' " He said with confidence, and me? I jaust sweatdroped, "I can't believe I fell for that?" I said in a deadpanned mumble

"Exactly the way your are. Even if you think the mind is an entire blank" Kurama said amused

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!" shouted Yusuke in outrage

"Exactly what I said!" he retorted

I chuckled ant their antics remembering the favor Koenma asked me,

**_~Flash Back~_**

_I walked beside Ko-kun as we went to get some tea in the kitchen,he was curently in his todler form and I in my ten year old form. When we reached the kitchen Ko-kun asked, "Ma-chan? Can I ask a favor of you?" he asked in a rather serious tone._

_ "Of course Ko-kun, what is it?" I asked,_

_"Well why did you come here today Ma-chan?"_

_"I heard that you found a new Spirit Detective, so came to ask permition to test him,"_

_"Here's my answere, you can test him, but in one condition," he said giving me my cup of tea_

_"And what would that be?" I asked hesitantly_

_He sighed a very deep sigh than said, "You have to watch over Yusuke, his friends, his loved one, and Hiei," His voice was monotone the whole time, gape at him_

_"Are you serious? All of them, PLUS Hiei?!" I screamed in outrage making him flich, "Sorry Ko-kun, it's just that I'm kind'o surprised you asked me when you have bubblegum with him," I say scared that something wrong would happen and I couldn't do anything...like the last time..._

_"It's OK Ma-chan, I shouldn't have asked you to do something beyond your capasity. It's just that I need someone to report to me evey night about their evey day lives. Cause Botan can't do that," he said sadly_

_A few minutes pasted, and the silence was killing, waves of sadness erupted from him making me feel guilty, "What will father say?" he mumbled softly, loud enough for me to here._

_'I can't take it anymore!' I screamed in my head, "Fine," I gave in_

_"What?" He answered dumbfounded_

_"I said, 'FINE' I'll do it" I said_

_"REALLY!?" he said in debelief_

_"Yes, Koenma I mean it,"I say sincerely_

_"YAY! Thank you so much! OWE YOU ONE," he says happily_

_I give him a big hug befor making my way towartds the door, 'yes you do Koenma, yes you do,' I think smirking_

**_~End Of Flash Back~_**

I chuckle at the thought of what I would make Koenma do, but now that I think of it, I was always prone to Koenma when ever he gave me a pleading look, _'Well, we'll just have to fix that" I think_

**_The Next Day;_**

I listened from atop a tree as Yusuke and Bubblegum; I already know her names Botan, but I still liked Bubblegum better; talked about the where abouts of both Gouki and Hiei.

"Gouki and Hiei where both arrested, we retreived the treasures two days befor the due date," Bubblegum told Yusuke

"Koenma should be happy that Enma didn't discover this," Yusuke said

"This..."

"Well...the sword rusted because of blood, the mirror broke because of the Rei Gun, he was unable to fis them befor Enma-sama returned the matter was still made known in the end," she said nervously

" Eh? So he's really flared up...?"

"Nope, since the items where retreived, he only got a minor punishment,"

"Whats the small punishment..?

"Don't tell anyone, one hundred strokes on his bum,"

I shiverd at the thought of Uncle Enma spanking me, that would down right hurt

Yusuke stared at Bubblegum for awhile until... "HAHAHAHAH! Even if his over hundred years old, a kids still a kid," he said making me laugh quietly

"Will you keep it down!"

I watched as Bubblegum and Yusuke kept on talking , until another presence came towards them, "Good morning!" a to all familiar voice said cheerfuly

They both stood there equally star stuck, "This is not good, not good at all," I mumbled

"Oh.." Yusuke tried

"Uhh...Bad timing," Bubblebum sweatdroped

"Oh man...I foregot to explain to her whats going on" He said dreadfully

"Keiko wait up..." he shouted trying to get her attention, "Keiko listen to my explaination!"

"Hahaha...I think thid is the hardest thing he'll have to solve," she said timidly

"It will be and you know it Bubblegum," I said jumping down from the tree behind them gracefully landing beside her

"Ahh! Ms. Mana w-what are y-you doing here!?" she screams jumping ten fight away from me

"I'm here to watch over every one else why you watch Yusuke," I say calmly

"Is that so Miss?" she say timidly

"You don't need to call me 'Miss' Bubblegum, just call me Mana," I tell her kindly while smiling

"Um... al-alright..." she says trailing of, I raise my eyebrow at her questioningly, "Um.. Mana," she says finally

"Good girl." I tell her sweetly befor she starts running after Yusuke

I turn around griping the hilt of my swords befor unsheathing it and slicing a portal to the Spirit World then slowly sliping in.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you'll review so that you can give me a few tips or soething like that. Thank you again J

-Anies2012 out J


	4. Phantom Hades

**Chapter 4: "Phantom Hades"**

**_Sunday, 4:11 am Spirit World;_**

_Knock knock knock_

"Ma'm? Master Koenma requests your presence," said the voice of my personal maid, Jun.

"Tell him to get of my hair, and call someone else!" I shout back

" But ma'm...he really requests you, please?" she calls back innocently

"NO!"

"Please..."

"Ugh.. dont do this to me Jun..." I plead still half sleep

"Al-Alright I will just tell him you dont want to..." she says trailing off

Why Jun, why? I never did anything to you? Let me sleep! "Jun? I know your there, I'm getting up, tell him I'll be there soon," I say a bit groggy from my lack of sleep

"Of course ma'm I'll be right on it!" She says perking up from the other side of the door, as here her footsteps slowly become quieter and quieter.

Hearing that her footsteps where long gone, I quickly made my way to my bathroom, shutting the door behind. Turning to the mirror, what I saw absolutly surprised me. Silver tears where pouring from my right eye, "What the heck happened?"

Shrugging the feeling off, I start wrapping my eye with a bandageand continuing my every day routin.

Slowly walking towards dining hall, I start wondering why Koenma asked for my audience, _'Must be important cause he;s looking for me'_

Turning to a corner I slowly made my way to the dining room door, turning the doorknob, I slowly slipped in the room.

Looking up from his breakfast, Koenma waved me over , "Hi Ma-chan, what happened to your eye?"

"Don't worry Koenma, it's not something to worry about" I say reasuring him

"OK... if you say so...well, I have a favor to ask," He says scratching the back of his neck

"And what would that be..." I say hesitantly

"Well you see, um the humans in the Ninggenkai are having a bit of a problem," He says playing with his thumbs

"And..."

"I need you to be 'Phantom Hades' for one night, and help them," He says quietly

"WHAT?!" I say in debelief

"Yes, please... Mana.."

"Ugh Koenma, you know I swore not to be Phantom Hades anymore.." I say frustrated

"I know you did, but, I'm afraid that they won't be able to take the threat," He says looking at his hands

"I'm sure that he'll be able to take the threat," I say taking a sit next to him

"It actually depends on who the threat is," He mumbles

"Oh? Tho who is the threat?" I ask taking a sip of my water

"The four saint beasts," He says quietly

I look at him wide eyed, "But sending him there by himself is suicide," I say trying to keep my calm

"Luckily he's not alone, I sent Hiei and Kurama with him, even Kazuma came. But it's still not enough.."

"Hm..if so than all the humans, and even Suzuka..." I look up at Koenma, still looking down at his hands muttering gibberish, "Huh, I supose one night of being Phantom Hades wouldn't hurt," I say quietly

Imedietly after I said that Konema's head snaped up, "Your going?" He asks surprise at my decision

I look up at Koenma, "Yes," I say with determination

Koenma's eyes go wide with surpries with my answere, he stood up from his chair and made his way toward me, "Thank you Mana, this means alot to me," he says hugging me tightly.

I slowly hug him back, "Don't mention it" I say pulling away, "But you owe me big time," I continue grinning from ear to ear

"Well, if your going, you better get ready," He says giving me a kind smile sure

"OK see you later," I say getting up from my seat and making my way to the door

"Oh and one more thing," Koenma says stopping me, "Be carful," he whispers in my ear. Nodding curtly to him I continue to the door of my room.

Looking under my bed, I see a familiar black sword hidden behind boxes of junk, and dust. I grab the sword from it's corner, slowly unwrapping it, "It's been quit a while now hasn't it?" I mumble to my sword, in response it glows a deep red.

I "dúisigh o claíomh an dorchadais, agus dod féin a athrú go dtí ceann de na dorchadais"

My chant continued for almost a whole hour until suddenly I feel cold, _very_ cold. Opening my eyes, I see that my whole attire change, my hair was let down,while my right eye was covered with black cloth, half of my face was covered in bandages until my neck. I wore a black short sleeved turtle neck, and detatched cloth on my arms that where held in place with a golden buckle. I also wore long baggy shorts up to my knees with bandages under them, and my shoes where black combat boots.

I picked up my sword and strapped it to my belt, looking at the mirror I almost felt happy that I was in my fourteen year old state, cause I had no chest, making me look like a dude. Sighing, I slowly made my way to the front gate, while making no sound unsheathing my sword, I swiftly slashed a portal and jumped in, closing the portal behind me.

**A 2 Hours Later In The Underworld;**

I've been walking around for 2 hours now, killing most of the hungry monster ghouls thing, their completly weak I tell you WEAK, "Huh..." I sigh exsasparated that Yusuke and the others aren't even hear.

"I'm telling you! It wouldn't be as easy as breaking a few bones like the last time," whines the all to familiar voice of Yusuke Urameshi

"Can I bear to just put the fate of the whole city in our hands?" asks Kazuma

Looking at the direction of their voices, I dash to them with my demon speed. Scouping the area, I see the figure of both Kazuma and Yusuke up ahead surounded by the ghouls I fought a while back.

"Hehehe... I smell something fishy~" says one of the ghouls

"They're humans! I smell humans!" says the other

"Finally a decent meal!"

"Let's eat!" they say running at the boys

Running at the crowed, I swiftly kick and punch the remaing gouhls along side Yusuke and Kazuma. The ghouls kept on coming depleting the energy of both the mortal, suddenly to ghouls that seem to stand out alot removed their cloacks, reveling the faces of both Kurama and Hiei.

"It must be tough being only three in a team" says Kurama, "Let us help you!"

"How in the world..?!" yells Yusuke

"Who are they?" wonders Kuwabara, then turns to me, "And who are you?" he asks me

Suddenly, all the attention was put on me, changing my voice to a much more male tone I reply, "My name is Phantom Hades, but you may call me Hades if you wish,"

Both the eyes of Kurama and Hiei grew big with shock, "Phantom Hades? What kind of name is that?" questions Kuwabara

"Phantom...Hades?" both Kurama and Hiei take fighting stances ready to fight me

Yusuke looks at me with a curious eye, than at Kurama and Hiei, "Do you know each other?"

"Not excatly, you see I'm the top murederer in the Makai, giving that my head is worth more than any demon in the Makai," I say calmly

"Counting that you killied over 5oo hundred S class demons and more lower classes," states Kurama

"And you were known as a legend there, but due to your own reasons you disappered.." says Hiei

Smirking under my mask , I look over at both of them with an amused glint in my eyes, "Don't worry I won't kill any of you, I am on strict orders to not interfwre only if it's necessary,"

"It depends what yopu mean by _necessary_" mumbles Yusuke

"If you don't believ me, than ask that Botan girl of yours she knows," I say calmly, "And we better hurry up, we have a problem at hand," I says glancing the castle

"Fine but we aren't finished," stated Yusuke

"Of sourse," I say nodding too him

"Ok can you explain who these are, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara

"Oh right, Kuwabara these are Kurama and Hiiei," he says pointing to a now relaxed Kurama and Hiei, "And as you may have heard, thats Hades," he says pointing to me

"Hi there," Kuwabara says waving

"Pleased to meet you," answeres Kurama

"I don't know whats going on in Kurama's mind, but what I'm interested in are the tool and treasures the four saint beasts stole," he says glancing at Yuuske, "And I'm not interested in helping you at all,"

"Quite cocky for a little fellow arn't you?" Kuwabara questions mockingly

"Why? You wanna die?" asks Hiei in a monotone voice

"What? You idiot! You wanna fight don't you?" asked a very pissed looking Kuwabara

"Stop that Hiei, you can fight all you want after we finish this," reasons Kurama

"Yusuke, I'll bide my time and take my revenge. So you better be careful." Hiei warns

"Oh well! The more the merrier!" Yusuke says cheerily

I turn my head to face Yusuke, "You know Yusuke, you are a very strange mortal,"

"Oh? What make syou say that?"

"You already know of my murders and doings, yet you seem to take no interest in them, why is that?" I asked curious

"Thats just me maybe," he says giving me a wide smile

"Interesting..." I say making my way to him

"I like you Yusuke, your interesting," I say giving him a peck on the cheek

"U-Uh..um..thanks I guess," he says looking away

I than turn around to face the other, "Well than, let get going shall we," I say walking through the ghouls,

"It's Hades-sama, we shouldn't get in his way," whispered one of the ghouls

"Look, it's Hiei an Kurama! Not good," another said

Walking through the hoard of trembling ghouls, I looked back at the gang of boys who were fallowing me with an uneasy look on their faces... well except for Hiei that is. We kept on walking for a few minutes, when I saw the entrance.. er.. the tunnel thing up ahead.

"Is this the entrance?" questioned Yusuke

"It looks like a tunnel to me," he say turnig to me, "What do you think?"

I gave him a side glancing shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know.." I say looking at the tunnel, "But what ever is there it won't give as any slack," say walking in.

The guys and me were walking in complete darkness, until my eye saw something with in the tunnel, "Welcome to maze city," a flying eye ball thing said, "Those who wish to enter the city must be tested first by the doors of betreyal," the flying eye ball thing continued, flying towards a lever.

When he pulled down the lever, the ceiling started falling down towards us, "The ceiling is falling down!" screamed Yusuke

As I lifted the ceiling from crashing down on us, I looked over at the other seeing that they where fine but was quickly losing energy. I looked towards the eye ball sneering at him, "The door is very sensitive but though it has a bad personality, it can be clever," eye ball continued explaing about how it can measure a persons strength and all that, "Darn it," mutterd Yusuke

"We need to push that lever," I say under my breath

"Hi-Hiei!" Yusuke called gettijng Hiei's attention

"Go push that lever back in position, we can hold this thing up for awhile," He says

"Urameshi are you out of your mind?" Kuwabara strains

"That disfigured man is right, can you trust me?" Hiei asked mysteriously

"I can take your portion if I use my Reiki, GO Hiei I'm counting on you," Yusuke says trustingly, I smile at the boy and his kind heart.

Hiei was obviously surprised with his answere that he paused befor dashing to the lever, "Whats the hold up? Pull the lever already!" Kuwabara shouts frustrated

I look at Hiei with a curious eye, _' He seems to be contemplating on whether he should pull or not,' _I think worriedly frowning

"Hiei you shouldn't be so hesitant," said the eye ball tautingly, "Forget them and let me bring you to Lord Suzaku, and the four saint beasts would heartily welcome a bandit such as yourself," the eye ball cooed

"Hey you stickn idiot, how could you betrsy us when Urameshi trusted you so much?!" Kuwabara asked obviously angry

"What a bunch of naive fools, DON'T YOU EVER LOOK DOWN ON ME AGAIN!" Hiei shouts with a very determind face, when he pulled down the lever I looked at Hiei with a new found respect

"It stopped," Yusuke said with wonder

"Yes it did," I say giving Hiei a grateful look

"Go tell them that if they submit to me, I'll still be able to spare their lives!" he says after the flying eye ball

"Are you okay Yusuke?" I ask worriedly

"Ugh my vains almost popped!" He says, "Thanks Hiei for saving us!"

"I didn't intend to save you, don't get it wrong." Hiei says turnign away from them

"Don't worry about him, his always like that," Kurama reasures

We start walking to the stair way where I expect one of the Four St. Beasts are

Yusuke it's me Botan creating a little chaos at the moment said Bubblegum

"Hey Botan," Yusuke said still looking forward

Then I zoned out, _'Hm, I wonder if Botan remembers me as Hades' _I looked around at the rock wall and stone pavement, _'What was his name again? Genbu was it? Oh well I'll just have to find out' _I say coming back to reality.

"-know Phantom Hades?" I heards Yusuke bairly catching what he said

Phantom Hades? Oh yes! He's the most dreamy looking person that I ever saw one time when I accidently pulled down his mask, what I saw made me faint! Bubblegum says sighing dreamily

I grab the communicator from the hands of Yusuke, looking streight at Bubblegum, "I don't think they need to know that Bubblegum," I say looking at the boys beside me

Oh Mr. Hades! How are you? she asks flirtatiously

"I'm doing just fine Bubblegum," I say giving her a small smile

Well thats good to know, I was wondering if you would like to go out, you know after all of this is done?" she asks playing with a strand of her hair

"Well Bubblegum, I might be bussy than," I say in monotone

Oh, alright, I'll see you soon I guess, she says with a little disapointment here and there

"Yeah," I say turning of the communicator

I sigh exhausted from the previous scene, a few minutes of complete silence and I begin to wonder what happened to all the talk of Yusuke and the others. Turning my head at the others I see all of their eyes trained on my mask, "What?" I ask breaking them out of their trance.

"What do you look without your mask?" asked Kuwabara

"Yes, I am quiet curious s well," asked Kurama

"Believe me you wouldn't want ot know," I say sighing

"Can you show us?" asked Yusuke

Suprised by his sudden question my smart answere was, "Huh?"

"Can you show us whats under you mask?" He question again

Gaining back my composure I look streight in Yusuke face, "No," I say bluntly

Walking forwards while quickening my pace.

And again after a while of silence Yusuke decides to disturb the silence, "So, Hades do you know anything about the Four St. Beasts?"

"Yes, but it isn't much," I say looking forwards

"Thats alright as long as it's good iformation,"

"OK, it's obviouse that they're dangerous cause how they where sealed away from the humans, and because of that they might scare you."

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction,"

"Over there!" pointed Yusuke

When we opened the door what we saw utterly digusted me.


	5. The One And Only

** Chapter 5: "The One And Only"**

"Ah Phantom Hades, long time no see. Let me, Lord Genbu, pamper you from know on," Genbu says giving me a determind glance, "The weaklings behind you are not important," he says tauntingly at Yusuke.

I look at Yusuke worriedly that him might take the bait. He was cringing at the comment giving Genbu a deathly glare, "I'd rahter not Gnebu, your not worth my time," I say cutting of Yusuke from any smart remarks he was about to throw, "Even he can take you, hands down," I say jotting a finger at Kuwabara

"Oh? Than they might aswell fight me altogether!" he says with a bored tone, "And save me the trouble,"

"What about we make a bet Genbu?" I say bored already, "If one of them will be able to defeat you, than we shall past. But if they don't, than I shall join the Four St. Beasts,"

"What?!" Yusuke asks/shouts disbelievingly, "You can't put yourself on line! Thats suicide!" he syas giving me a look

"Oh interesting, if those are the conditions, than I shall agree" he says grinnig those grin that rocks can do, even though he is made out of rock and all... well you get the point.

"Alright than who shall fight for me?" I ask turning to the group behind me, "Because I'm not aloud to fight," I say in a deapan voice making them sweatdrop.

"Alow me," voulentired Kurama, "It's dangerous to attack the enemy with no information on him,"

"Fine, Genbu shall fight Kurama," I say nonchalantly

"Kurama!" shouts Yusuke

"It's alright Yusuke, you have to save your energy for later. And we can't let the Four St. Beasts take Phantom Hades, he's to presious to the team to lose to the enemy," he says making me smile lightly at his consideration even we both just met, "Besides, I can't let Hiei have the spotlight,"

"Shut up" grumbled Hiei

"So you chose to die one by one? Fine by me," Gnebu says smirking

"This is suicide! You can't just fight him by youself! Might aswell find a way to sneak past him," Yusuke reasons

"Thats because you don't understand Kurama's true abilities," Hiei says in a monotone voice, than starts explaining why he chose to ally with Kurama and not be enemies.

Putting my full attention on the battle at hand, I can vaguelly see that Genbu seemed pleased with himself and my coice of fighter, "Come on attack as you will," Kurama taunts looking determind.

The answere that he recieved was pure silence which seemed to tick him of by the slightes bit, "If your not going to come, than I will," looking calm as ever

Than all too soon, the tail of Genbu disappearedin the ground surprising everyon except for me and Hiei, "That fellows tail just disappeared behind!" Yusuke comments in shock.

The tail suddenlly appeared behind Kurama almost scaring me that he'll be hit, "The tail showed up behind Kurama!" warned Yusuke franticlly.

With a surprised jolt, Kurama quickly spinned around barely missing the attack, "Kurama!" warned Yusuke

Wincing at the little scene of blood, I fight the erge to turn my head from the sight, still looking calm on the outside I look at Genbu disapprovingly.

"My ability is to move with the rock as I merge with it," Genbu says triumphantly, "In other words I'm all around the house!" he than looks at me with triumph, "Say googbye to your friends Hades, thay'll be gone soon,"

Completly ignoring his comment, I again put my attention at Kuram's bleeding figure, "I'll see your a stubborn one Phantom, the shows about to start!" He says merging down with floor, while laughing.

The tension in the air was soffucating, that if you weren't used to it you'd probably exsplode, _'He's camouflague is good but not goos enough,' _I think smirking, "From behind," I whisper to my self

When I looked at Kurama, I saw him looking around concentrating to find his energy

"BAH!" yelled Genbu jumping behind Kurama

Kurama quickly turned getting ready to jump back until he saw Genbu's tail hurddling towards him from the other side, "Wow! Attack from both side!" Kuwabara yelled the look of disbelief written on his face.

Kurama dodge the attack hardly getting hit again, and thats when I started to worry, _'Maybe I shouldn't have made that bet... maybe I was being selfish' _I thought frowning, _'No, Phantom Hades never goes back on his word,' _

_Are you sure? _Asked a little voice at the back of my head, _'Yes,' _I think determindly.

"Hahahah! You won't win if you keep escaping!" the booming voice of Genbu taunted inturupting my thoughts, I looked towards Kurama landing quietly on his feet, "Your right, I'll do it for real now," he said taking out a rose from his hair.

"R-Rose?! Are you crazy Kurama?!" Yusuke again asked in bisbelief

"Of course it's no ordinary rose," Kurama stated calmly

Kurama slashed at Genbu but failed at most of his trys, because of the stone that helped him reattach the sliced pieces of his body. Of course I was the only one who noticed this at first, _'I wonder how long it'll take for Kurama to find out," _I wondered, until a little flicker of light was seen cross the room to Genbu, _'Apperantly not long,'_ I thought as Kurama snatched the stone.

"Hahahah have you gone crazy from fright? Let me help you reliev that," He said getting cocky again, "Huh? Whats going on?" I snickered at Genbu's appearance he's body part where all mixed up, he looked rediculous at th moment.

"HAHAHAHAH! Cover your shame!" laughed both Yusuke and Kuwabara

"Ah it's gone," Genbu said looking at Kurama, "Did you...my.." he asked panick etched on his face

"Looking for this?" Kurama asked lifting a red stone

"Hah thats..." Genbu said getting nervous

"Kurama hand it here," I say gesturing for him to give it here

He gave me the stone, and slowly made my way to Genbu's deformed body, "Don't tell me he's gonna give the stone?" I heared Yusuke whispere

"Honestly? I don't know," answered I think was Kurama

"Well it's been a good run Genbu but I think you should go," I say calmly eyeing the stone

"No don't hurt it!" he said destrest

I look at him with cold eyes, "Weak," I say holding the stone tighter, "Bye Genbu," I say in a monotone voice. I threw the stone in the air than touched the it with the tip of my finger than let it hit the ground with a heavy thud, the ending result was that the stone turned into dust.

I turned around only to see the horrifeid faces of the group beind me, heck even Hiei had a horrified look on his face. "Are you alright?" I asked Kurama

"*Phew* Yeah," He said shackily falling to one knee

"Ah Kurama!" came the loud voice of Yusuke

"To have been able to injure Kurama..." Hiei wondered

"Just leave the rest to us," Yusuke said determindly

"Thats right I'll take the next one" Kuwabara this time said ven more determind thanYusuke

**A Few Minutes later;**

"Kurama are you sure your okay?" asked a very worried looking Yusuke

"I'm still good, it's just a scratch," Kurama replies reasuringly

"But you can't fight anymore, that means we're down to four," Hiei mumbles loud enough for all of us to here

"You mean three," I correct

All of their attention suddenly came to me, "What do you mean only three?" Kuwabara asks stupified

"I mean, that I'm not fighting," I say emotion void from my tone

"But you _have_ to fight!" Yusuke complains, "We can do this faster if you help us out,"

"Like what I said to Genbu, you guys can do this on you own. You don't need my help," I said again without emotion

"Than why are you even here?!" asks a very frustrated looking Kuwabara

I turn my head to face them with an emotionless mask on my face, "I'm here to make sure that none of you die," I say looking forward again, "And if you do I can go back to my kil- I mean back to my normal life,"

It was quiet for a few seconds, turning my head to face them, I see all of their face turned slightly pale, "What?" I ask dumbfounded by thier expression

"You where about to say killing spree," Yusuke says terrified

"No I didn't," I reply sighing

"Yeah you did,"

"No I didn't, now shut your trap," I say irritated

Thankfully, Yusuke was smart enough not to go by my orders, so we continued walking in silence.

After a few more minutes of walking, Kuwabara decide that it was time to open his mouth and let the tiger out.

"After I blah blah blah blah..." I imeadietly tuned them out and kept to minutes after I did that, there came a horrible roar that seemed really near by.

"What horrible sound was that?" asked Kuwabara who was now cowering in fear

"That was the roar of Byakko... and he doesn't sound happy..." Kurama said looking slightly shaken up

Me and the rest of the gang sprinted towards the door that held the ferocious Byakko, "Alright I'll go ahead and check the suroundings," I double tapped my shoes on the ground letting the hover board under them activate.

"Wow! When can I have one of those?" Yusuke asked with huge hopefull grin on his face

Laughing at Yusuke antics I give him a small eye smile, "Maybe when your older kid, or when you can surpass me with my strength," I say mumble the last part than taking off.

When I came to the door of Byakko, I could vaguelly feel the presence of Yusuke close by, "Well isn't this a surprise Hades?" someone asked behind me

Wirling arund, I came face to face with none other than Suzaku, "Suzaku," I say bluntly "You've grown stronger," I say frowning,

"Ah so you've noticed?" He says grinning like the mad man he is.

I stay silent for a moment while he slowly makes his way towards me, "And you seem rather giddy, if I'm right," I say to him standing directly in front of me

"Ah and you've grown even more beautiful, almost like a girl," he cooed in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

Growling at my antics he slowly bent down so that we where at eye level, "Hm... you seem tense is it because of me?" he asks in a hush tone

"I'm a boy for demons sake, get it right," I say faking the part at me being a bot which is most of it

"Alright my time with you is limited so I will be leaving soon," he says sighing, "And besides your friends are closing in on us," he says looking at the direction of the quick footsteps, "I'll be seeing you than," he says kissing the side of my mouth than leaving.

Frozen, I stare into space in utter shock mouth slightly open and eyes wide like saucers.

"Oi! Hades! Are you okay?" a worried looking Yusuke asks

Turning my head to face him I slowly nod, trying to calm down, "I feel so violated," mumble rubbing my mouth

"Eh? What happened excatly?" asked Kuwabara confused

"Suzaku was here," I mumble loud enough for them to here

Everyone instantly froze at word Suzaku, but relaxed as I continued to inform them of what happened leaving out the part where he kissed me on the side of my cheek.

Another roar came inside the room making Yusuke and Kuwabara jump at the sudden sound, "Alright lets go, Byakko's being impetient," I say sighing

When I opened tghe door, the first thing I saw was the walk way, than I saw Byakko, well he really looked like an oversized tiger but that was Byakko for you.

**Time Skip; (because the author is getting lazy :P)**

Ok let me put you up to speed, right now Kuwabara is being chased by cats and are on the single file walk way, but then they continued chasing him. Kuwabara ran and made a cat merry go round. Than Byakko got mad and started attacking him head on Kuwabara kept on feeding his Reiki to Byakko causing Kuwabara to lose alot of Reiki but in the process blasting Byakko to the roof. Then Byakko got mad... again, and invited us to his terror house, when we came there was some trash talk to one another than we proceeded to learn his secret tecnique, but Kuwabara used his sword as a pole when he was trapped, he kicked Byakko out of his platform and sent him plumeting to his doom. And now where here infront of Seiryuu's door.

"Look at that door, it must cost alot" I say to myself, "I could be rich," I say grinning through my mask

I than look over at Hiei seeing that he has the same expression as me, he must be thinking the same as me.

When we entered the room we met face to face with Seiryuu, "Your evil deeds have made lord Suzaku very angry," he said in a disapponted tone that a parent would use to their five year old.

"You will no longer continue with your arrogance," than he looked over at me, "Suzaku would like to see you sir Hades," he sys in a more polite tone

I instantly tense at the mention of Suzaku but than felt a pressure on my shoulder, "Calm down," says the gentle voice of what I think was Kurama, nodding at his words I than proceed to look at Seiryuu

Answering his request with a small glare, "I don't have time, maybe later" I say never stopping my glare but with a an equally polite tone,

He than continued speaking with the rest of the group, "You shall not die in one piece!" he says threateningly

"Che, whatever," I say irritatingly

"Hm, we have an uninvited guest," he says equally irritated

The doors slowly opened reveling the one and only Byakko, "Help me... Seiryuu," he asked pleadingly, I kind of pittied him nut kept my face blank, "I beg you...please spare me some youki... I'll repay you when I recover..."

"He's still alive," I say more bluntly than what I ment it to be

"Unbelievable..." Yusuke groaned

"Fool!" Seiryuu replied harshly, "Your a disgrace to still be alive," he continued menicingly

Than they exchanged some words befor Seiryuu took a stance, "Demonic Door Freeze Punch," he exclaimed pushing a gust cold wind towards Byakko freezing him completely.

"W-What?!" Yusuke says wide eyed

He than proceeded to kick the frozen Byakko, "Even I'm not that cruel," I say frowning at his lack of comradeship

"We do not need weaklings, losers like you are nothing but trash," He says spitting at the fallen head of Byakko, this caused me to instantly hate this man

"Their sense of comradeship is worth nothing to them, the will to kill and eat are their everything," Kurama says frowning

"I'll kill him," I whisper loud enough for him to hear, "And make you suffer," I continue glarring daggers at Seiryuu

I than proceed to walk towards him, "Are you sure sir Hades? I wouldn't like to hurt the pressious person of lord Suzaku," he stated bluntly

Staying silent at his remark I satand there watching him with anger and disappointment.

"Hehehe, alright then I shall knock you out than give you to lord Suzaku," he says grinning from ear to ear.

"Che," was the smart remark that I came up with

"This's the first time I saw Phantom Hades fight," Kurama commented, "But he was know for being a calm fighter not a restles one,"

"Yeah, I wonder if he's strong..." wondered Yusuke

"He must be if just taking a picture of him unmasked costs ten million for one," replied Hiei

"TEN MILLION?! I could be rich!" exclaimed Kuwabara

Seiryuu took his stance ready to fight than decided it was best to warn the little boy fighting, "I am sorry for any injuries that I may inflict on you,"

"Tch," I say getting irritated

He took of the second I stepped forwards, "Oni tsume kasai hebi," I mutter setting my hand and feet on fire earning alot of gasps from the back round I than proceeded to punch and kick at his vital points sixteen times each, until he fell on the ground dead.

"I never want to see you again," I say at the dead carcas on the floor

"W-When did he start punching or something?" asked a disbelieving Kuwabara

"Heh, I only saw the first punch," said a also disbelieving Kurama but more calm than Kuwabara

"He totally changed my impression of him," Kuwabara said gawking

"Wow! So fast!" exclaimed a very impressed Yusuke

I than look at Hiei with a knowing look than nodded at him approvingly, him giving the sam gesture, "Wowee, that was great Hades!" he says making weird gestures, "You practically one hands down!" he exclaimed making even weirder gustures

"How many time did you punch and kick?" asked Kurama in a more civilized way

"Sixteen on all vital points," I say with a shrug

And then they started talking again making comment on what they saw, but Hiei on the other hand seemed impressed by it to and that says something, but than I was brought back from thought when Yusuke barked out a question, "Your so darn good at this! I might be done for if I asked you to fight me!"

I than look at him with a bored look, "We'll see..." I said walking towards Hiei

"Hades?"

But I ignor him completly setting my eyes at the task at hand, "Hiei?" I say looking down at him, "Hm?" He asks looking at me, I look in his eyes slowly moving closer until I'm inches from his face, "Sorry you might not like this," I say low enough for him to hear only, I than grab his chin and kiss the side of his lip quickly pressing the side of his head making him fall unconcious into my arms. Sighing I slowly made my way to the others.

"Hey what happened to Hiei?" asked Yusuke

"Same thing that happened to you when we first met," I say bluntly carrying Hiei bridal style, "Lets go befor he wakes up and hunts me down" I say walking towards door.

* * *

Hi guys! Do not kill me, I am so sorry that I took so long, but I can make it up to you so guys can pick the person that Mana/Phantom Hades will fall in love with so ya. Thanks for being so patient with me

-Anies2012 out


	6. Tied Down

** Chapter 6: "Tied Down"**

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei where sprinting to the tower of Suzaku while I on the other hand was floating on my hover board.

"We have to hurry," I say in monotone, "We don't have enough time," I grumbled the last part to my self

**_Beep beep_**

A strange beeping sound came from the pocke tof Yusuke, which was so annoying may I add, "Yo Botan I'm here!" said Yusuke in a hurried voice

Yusuke! Botan here! Bubblegum informed if it wasn't any more obvious, I'm at school now with Keiko-chan, we've been surrounded by people possed by the demonic worms, she said looking catious, What are you talking about? asked a very cofused Kieko in the background, Their obviously trying to hurt Keiko,

"What?!" asked a very furious Yusuke

I than heard a scream from Kieko in the background followed by a, "How dare you wear casual clothes in school," said a very weird sounding person

Almost instantly my sense went on hyper drive, "Bubblegum! Move!" I shout snatching the communicator, earning a bewildered look from Botan. But befor I was able to make ure she wasn't hurt the communicator went blank, "Damn..." I mumble under my breath.

"Ah! B otan, what happened!" yelled a very worried Yusuke, "Darn, we gotta move!" He yelled sprinting faster with everyone else as I floated a bit behind

As we aprouched the tower, I suddenly had a really bad feeling about going in there, "Thats the tower?!" exclaimed Kuwabara

Suddenly I tensed seeing some plant type demons walking out of some tunnels that surrounded the tower, "Looks like a few of us will be bussy," I mutter, "It's to time wasting to beat them all now,"

"Suzaku you horrible puppeteer! Yukimura will be finished if this goes on," Kuwabara comlained

"Cool it. No point in wasting Reiki," warned Kurama, "Your just walking into Suzaku's trap,"

"Than do you have any better idea's!" Yusuke shouted frustrated

"Yes," I say bluntly, "You can ride my hover board with me, up towards that wondow,"

"Oh that is a good idea," he said a matter of factly

"But," I continue, "I need a ramp,"

Than all in all they began to pile up into one tilting ramp, "Alright you guys, start running," I say shooing them off, "You ready?" I asked monotone

Yusuke looked up at me from where he was giving me a swift nod, "Alright, lets go," I say speeeidng of with Yusuke holding on tightly to my waste, "Don't let go!" I shout from the wind rushing passed us

"Why the heck would I do that?!" Yusuke screamed above the rushing wind, than tilting back, we zoomed of Kazuma, Kurama and Hiei's back streight into the window landig softly on the ground with a thump.

"Alright where her whats the plan?" I ask turing to a frozen Yusuke, "Oi! Are you listening?!" I scream in his ear startling him

"What~?" he whined rubbing his ear

I gave a small sigh through my nose befor looking at Yusuke, "I said, whats the plan?" I say rather frustratted by his behaviour

"Oh yeah, um your backup and will only come in if I give you the signal, OK? OK," he said sprinting to the door just ahead of us, leaving me with no arguement, _'This better be worth it,' _I think sprinting after Yusuke

"Where almost there," I whisper to myself sprinting towards the door, "This is getting more and more bothersome,"

As we reach the door on the top of the stairs, we instantly saw Suzaku. But what must have been horrifing in Yusuke's case was that Suzaku was standing infront of a mirror with images of Keiko and Botan running for their lives.

"Botan! Keiko!" Yusuke screamed despreatly

"Yusuke, they can't here you," I say while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

"A beautiful melody isn't? I was going to offer it as a funeral song to your girlfriend," Suzaku says while playing some kind of weird melody, "But you surprise me by arriving to early,"

"Demented jerk," Yusuke says with veno coated on his tone

Suzaku than turns around to look at us, but mostly me, "Ah my little pet Hades, how have you been? Byakko and Seiryuu werem't to bothersome where they?" he asks smiling at me

I give hima disgusted grunt while looking him dead in the eye, "No, Byakko wasn't worth my time so I let the tall one take him, but Seiryuu got on my nerves so I killed him," I say bluntly

"Ah, thats my little pet for you, always so blunt so... ruthless," he said with a smirk on his face, earning him an irritated glare from me

"Yusuke, take care of this eyesore befor I get mad," I say in a tone that was so cold it could freeze

Yusuke glaced from me to Suzaku, than back to me, "Do you know each other?" he asks hesitantly, "I'll tell you later so get this over with so we can go home," I say giving Suzaku one last glare befor moving to the far corner

Suzaku's face suddenly became very serious while his aura became darker, "Who are you, and what are you to Hades?" he asked menacingly

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and Hades is my friend," he said giving me smile, which I returned with a nod

Suzaku seemed to calm down a bit, but did an acceptional job at hiding it, "I am the leader of the Four St. Beasts Suzaku," he said in a serious tone

And the bird behund him who introduced herself as Murgle came towards me with a flirtatious look, "Lord Hades, you've grown even more handsome through out the years despite your mask hiding it," she said drawing closer towards my, forcing me to

Backaway, "Murgle stay away from him, his mine," said the voice of Suzaku,

"Yes lord Suzaku," Murgle said obidiently but still looked at me flirtatiously

"Return the whistle Suzaku, and I may just spare your life afterwards," Yusuke said threateningly, almost as threatenign as mine and thats alot to say

"And if I refuse?" Suzaku taunts, making Yusuke angrier by the minute

"Then I'll kill you," Yusuke answeres venom driping down from very word

Yusuke, Suzaku and me, continue you watch as Keiko begin to cry her heart out, "Poor girl," I accidently say out loud, making Murgle stare at the picture of Keiko with hate, "What make her so special," Muregle grumbles to herself. Ah if only they noew that I was a girl, I think to my self while sighing.

"So How do you feel that your girlfriend is now the leading female character in a horror story?" he taunts to Yusuke, "She has a good reaction to, almost as good as Hades over here," he continues approvingly, causing me to scowl

Yusuke starts to shacking in anger causing me to glance over at him worriedly, "I won't spare your life," he says, his look darkening as he watched Keiko run for her life

"Die! For all that I care!" Yusuke says lunging towards Suzaku with lightning speed, _'Wow, his fast,'_ I think wide eyed as I watch him punch Suzaku to no avail, _'He's not fats enough though,' _I think forwning

"Eat this!" he shouts stancing for his rei gan, _'Here comes the rei gan,'_

Yusuke shoots his re gan towrds Suzaku dead on, and for a minute I thought he might just hit,but saddly he didn't. Suzaku hit the rei gan to divert it from him causing the shot to hit the cieling, "Humph quit strong with your powers now aren't you. I Suzaku have not had a numb hand ever since Hades beat me," he say mumbling he last part ot himself, _'Unbelievable'_I think bothered by this

"Lord Suzaku is going to unleash his Lightning Punch, your done!" Murgle exclaims giddyly, _'I swear this bird is so weird'_I think sighing exsasparated

Suzaku starts conducting lightning through his finger sparking a spark now and then, "What? He can conduct lightning now?"

_'Yusuke, you better know what your doing...' _I think worriedly

Suzaku lunges at Yusuke, hands ready to strike and Reiki at the tips of his fingers, I on the other handstart getting worried because of the side affects that the Lightneing Punch can give you and I tell you, it's not pretty,

Yusuke screaming voice quickly snaps me out of my thoughts. But I quickly regreted it because what I saw, was Yusuke getting zapped with the Lightning punch, "God damnit, Yusuke,you better get through this," I say gritting my teeth.

**~Time Skip~**

I watched as both Yusuke and Suzaku flew back with such force that a normal human would have died from the inpack. I raced to Yusuke side only seconds befor he hit the ground, "Are you alright Yusuke?' no reply, "Yusuke?" I say getting a bit paniced, but when I put my ear to his heart I only heard a faint, "Ugh, Yusuke you are as reckless as Keonma said," I say rubbing my hands together to create friction with my Reiki, than made stance to strike, "No!" I heard someone say befor I striked Yusuke's heart section instantly making his heart beat faster

"How dare you you do that to him!" screamed Kuwabara in anger, "You killed him!" he continued lifting me of the ground by the colar of my shirt

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask calmly yet completly dumbfounded by what he said

"You know what I mean dimwit! You-" he was about to say but was cut of by Kurama

"Kurwabara, I think he just saved Yusuke life," he said turnign to her, "Why?"

I looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow in wonder, "Wouldn't you?" I asked bluntly, none of them answered

"So, it looks like we'll have to bring him back to the Ningenkai" Kurama said nervously at Kuwabara's antics

"What an annoyance," Hiei said with a sigh

I than turned my attention to the now exhausted Kuwabara, "How bothersome," I say fowlding my arms, "You can handle them right?" I ask in monotone

"Yeah," Kurama says politley, "Good, casue I'll be seeing Koenma, I'll visit later," I say slashing a portal through the air. Jumping in anf leaving a dumbfounded Hiei and Kurama.

**Three Days Later;**

As I walked to the street of Japan in my now maskless form which consists of: A grey V neck T-shirt, blue cargo pants shorts, my black combat boots, and to top it all of, a black cap.

As I walked, I accedently hit someone, "Ah I'm so sorry!" exclaimed ther stranger

'Don't worry no harm done," I say looking up only to be greeted by the faces of Keiko and Bubblegum, "Keiko? Bubblegum?' I say shoccked to meet them

"Hades-sama! what are you doing here?" asked a shocked yet excited Botan

"I came here to visit Yusuke and Kuwabara," I say smiling at Keiko in acknoledgement making her blush, "Hello Keiko," I say smiling politley

"Hello Hades it's nice to meet you," She said timidly, "And thank you for helping Yusuke and the others," She said giving me a hug. I was hesitant art first but slowly wrapped my arms around looking at Botan with a silent message, _She knows, _Botan mouthed smiling.

I then slowly pushed away from Keiko, 'Would you girl help me with my hunt on finding Yusuke and the others?" I ask

"Of course Hades-san, we would love to," answered Keiko with a cheeky smile on her face, I nod fallowing closely behind them as we walked to Yusuke's location

**At Kuwabara's House;**

As me and the girls came inside the house we started hearing screams from one of the rooms, "Is ti aways this loud here?" I ask raisingan eyebrow expectanly at Botan

"Thier probably pranking poor Yusuke right now," she said heaving a loud sigh, we started making are way slowly to the doors where we heard the shouting.

Keiko slung her hand on my arm huging it to her chest, Botan then swung the door open reviling an angry Yusuke, a guilty looking Kuwabara and Kurama facing the other side of them trying to control his laughter, "Hey guys! Whats up with all the nois and morning Yusuke look who we found~" Botan said smiling

Yusuke whipped his head so fast that I thought he would have a whiplash, "What? Huh? Wha?" Yusuke asked confused

"I was gonna keep you hanging but oh well" Kuwabara said stifling his laugh

"I think you over did it," Kurama said chuckling to himself

I slightly smiled in amusement as Yusuke started beating up Kuwabara, "Well isn't that something new,' I whisper in Keiko's ear making her laugh

Suddenly Yusuke seemd to notice that I was here, "Who are you?" he asked glaring at me, when he saw Keiko hugging my arm

"You already know," I say bluntly

"What do you mean?" he ask lowering his glare befor looking at the arm wrapped around Keiko's arm then started glaring again

"Fine if you don't remember, then I'll make you" I say gently pulling my arm away from Keiko, "My name is Phantom Hades, but you may call me Hades if you wish," I say bluntly walking back towards Keiko letting her hug my arm again

All thier faces held shock especially Yusuke, "Y-Your Hades?" he asked a small blush on his face, "Yes," was my small reply.

**_Kurama's POV_**

What I was staring at made heat rais in my face,he looked really handsom, I'm not even sure if handsom is the right word! Maybe beautiful? Gergeous? Ugh this is so frustrating! Ugh hopfully this isn't something serious, I just think his handsom-er-beautiful, nothing more nothing less.

**_Kuwabara's POV_**

Ew this guylooks to girly for his own good! Maybe his some fashionista weirdo or something. But the way Botan and Yukimura looks at him is just mind blowing, I mean, he looks like a girl! Weird...

**_Back To Mana's/Hades' POV_**

Why is everyone looking at weird? is there something on my face? "Is there something on my face?' I ask raising my eyebrow

"No no no! Hades-sama! Your face is fine!" shouts Botan leaning in my face, "It's perfect,"

"Um alright if you say so..." I say unsurely while moving backwards, "I'll be outside if you need me," I say walking outside the door then shutting it with a _click._

As I walked outside I could faintly here the loud bang of someone shutting the door, "I wonder what happened?" I say looking back at the apatment only to see Keiko stomping out if the door, "My question has been answered," I say walking to Keiko, "Keiko? Is something the matter?" I asked concern laced in my words

'Oh it's nothing, it's just that I'm frustrated with Yusuke. He keeps on hiding things from me, and it makes me feel bad," she say looking down at the floor

A small smile graced itself on my face while I pulled Keiko in a hug, "I think, that he just wanted to protect you. And maybe he thought that you might not like him anymore if he told you," I say smiling as she pulled away

"You think so?" she says snifling

"Positive, and you better get going, Yusuke came looking for you," I say ushering her to the direction of Yusuke

"Thank you Hades-san, that really helped," she say giving me a smile, I return the smile with one of my own jumping up to the tree right befor Yusuke came

I watched as Yusuke and Keiko started talking, and who would have known thart Keiko could be sassy, not me she was really good at it

A cofussed look crossed my face when I saw Yusuke and Keiko look at each other with so much-erm what do you call it? I don't even know what that feeling is called and yet I seem to make this people feel it, "I feel like cupid right now," I mutter under my breath, "I wonder it feel like?" I say quietly closing my eyes.

But if I didn't close my eyes would I have noticed a certain red haired male looking at me with such eyes? Maybe I would have...

* * *

Yo yo yo people! It's been so long don't ya know, i've been so bussy! Anyway this thing with you can pick Mana's love interest is going on for maybe I don't know maybe till chapter 10? Depends, anyway follow/favorite or you can just read your choice...Oh and I'm going to post a info sheet of Mana after this seeya!

-Anies2012 out


End file.
